


Dear Diary (ReVamped)

by tachiequillsluv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Diary/Journal, Drama, F/M, Forced, Gay, Happy, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Trauma, boylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiequillsluv/pseuds/tachiequillsluv
Summary: Now that life's finally going his way, Naruto decides to tell Sasuke about his past, through his own point of view with his journals. His past isn't something he's proud of, but it brought him to where he is today and he couldn't be happier. Based on true events.
Relationships: Deidara & Uzumaki Kushina, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Kankurou/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, namikaze minato/ anko, namikaze minato/ fuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Dear Diary,

It's official! After everything I went through in my life, I'm happy. I got the love of my life, Sasuke Uchiha, we moved to our dream city and as of yesterday, we found out that I'm pregnant! I can't emphasize enough how excited I am to be here in my life, nothing can get me down now!

Naruto

I set my pen down as I smiled at the small paragraph written on the page. I closed the small black book and placed a hand on the small swell of my stomach. A gentle touch ran down my arm, all the way to the back of my hand. I looked down to see Sasuke's hand on top of my own. My smile grew fonder as I looked up to see Sasuke giving me a small smile of his own.

"Whatcha up to?" He placed a light kiss on top of my forehead and wrapped his other arm around me, intertwining our fingers together.

"I was just writing in my journal." I tapped the book in front of me.

He gave a light hum as he looked down at it. "How long have you been writing in it?"

"Um, since I was eight, so,sixteen years now?" I gave him as honest of an answer as I could.

He let out a whistle as he stood up straighter. I shivered as his warmth left and the cold air hit me. "In that small thing?"

I chuckled as I stood up and faced him. "No, of course not. The others I have stored away."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. "Nice try. You can't trick me into telling you just so you can read them."

I watched as he cast his gaze downward, his eyes softening and I felt his hands reach the underside of my belly. I blushed a little at the intimate action.

"I just want to know everything about you, Naruto." He lifted his gaze so his eyes met mine and I nearly melted at the loving look sent my way. "And what better way than to read the story from your point of view. I can learn about you growing up, what troubled you, what made you happy. Anything and everything about you." He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss, holding me tightly but comfortably. I relaxed in his hold and allowed myself to be pressed up against his chest, my hands on his shoulder. I groaned as he lightly bit my lip and pulled away.

I gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. I then narrowed my eyes. If I didn't know Sasuke so well, I might have fallen for his little trick, but I caught the mischievous smirk that was threatening to come through whenever he thought he could get away with something. "Nice try, Sasuke. That's not gonna work on me."

He gave me a confused look before dropping the act and giving me a smirk. "So are they in the basement?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "No."

"Garage?"

I sighed, not answering his question.

"Attic?"

"Sasuke." I warned and his smirk seemed to grow. I licked my lips nervously.

"Easy." He quickly left the bedroom and I groaned loudly as I followed after him. "Wait up!" He was already pulling at the string to the hidden away stairs in the ceiling, just as I reached the doorframe. "Sasuke!"

He ignored me and made his way up the stairs.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant! This is dangerous for me!" I called up from the bottom of the stairs. I knew it was just a bluff.

"Then stay down there." And apparently, he knew it was a bluff too.

I humphed before stomping up the stairs. "You're such a jerk! Reading your husband's personal journals knowing it's difficult for him to even get to where they are." I reached the top and gasped at the sight I saw.

There was a space cleared out, turned into a small makeshift reading nook. There was a cute, red, fabric loveseat pushed against the wall underneath where the only small window let in sunlight. A circular, orange, red and yellow woven rug was underneath the loveseat and next to it, a small wooden end table with a green stone lamp. Sasuke was sitting on the loveseat, a box labeled 'Journals' sitting in front of him. He gave Naruto a lustful look as he patted the space next to him. "Come here."

"Wha? What is all this?" I made my way over, in awe, noticing that a string of fairy lights were hung in the rafters.

"A relaxing place for you to write and read at your heart's content." I sat down beside him and he pulled me close to him, an arm wrapped around my shoulder. He placed a kiss on my temple.

A sniffle escaped me before I even realized it was coming.I quickly wiped at my eyes, trying to stop the tears before they got out of control. "Stupid hormones." I muttered out as I sniffled once again.

Sasuke chuckled as he leaned back, causing me to fall further into his chest. He placed his hand atop my head.

"When did you do all this?" I asked once I was finally able to control the overwhelming emotions.

"A little after you told me you were pregnant." His fingers began to lightly thread my hair. "I know you've always been writing since I've known you. I wanted you to have your own space where you can be alone to still enjoy that."

I looked up at him, shocked that he was so thoughtful to do something like this for me. He looked down at me and gave me a rare, genuine smile. I slowly got off of him and his smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto? Did I do something wrong?" He looked at me, his eyes pleading.

I quickly shook my head. "I want to read to you."

He looked taken aback and confused. "Read to me?"

I glanced at the box in front of him before reaching over and pulling out what I knew was my first journal. I lightly brushed at the cover and then held it up for him to see clearer. "I want to read to you."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, really." I patted my lap and waited as he lied down, the back of his head pressing lightly into my stomach. My heart warmed at the feeling of my small little family, gathering around me. Nothing in my life could have prepared me for the amount of happiness that I was feeling in this moment. I let out a content sigh and smiled down at him. "Comfy?" After some of his shifting seemed to settle.

"Yeah."

I cleared my throat and flipped open the first page, internally chuckling at the chicken scratch I called writing. "Dear Diary, my name's Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Oh how that will change." Sasuke commented, letting out a sinister scoff.

"Shush." I tried to suppress the laugh that wanted to come out but a small giggle managed to slip. "I'm eight years old and live in Konoha. Iruka gave my class this stupid assignment to work on…"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but some pairings and even some characters in general don’t make any type of sense. I did this on purpose so that I can use the characters for their personality to fit the story. So unless otherwise stated, the characters I choose most likely will not follow the canon storyline at all. I just wanted you guys to know and understand so in the future if something like Orochimaru and Hinata ending up together (probably not) becomes a thing, it’s only because their personality fits the person I’m trying to base them on. Thanks again and enjoy the story!

Dear Diary,

My name’s Naruto Uzumaki and I’m eight years old and live in Konoha. Iruka gave my class this stupid assignment to work on, we have to write in these journals and try to do it everyday. I don’t want to do it. It’s dumb. He says journaling can let out feelings and help us feel better. I don’t think so. He also says lots of famous writers' journals and that’s how they find their calling? I forgot the word but it’s all stupid! Writing isn’t fun. At least it’s the weekend and I get to see my dad! I don’t see him very often since my mom and dad don’t live together. I live with my grandparents since my mom and dad had me young. I wish we all lived together, we could be such a happy family!  
-Naruto Uzumaki

The school bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Eight-year-old Naruto slammed the notebook closed with a large smile. He scrambled to shove the notebook into his book bag.  
“Hey Naruto, what’s the rush?” The blonde looked up to see his two best friends, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi. Chouji looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
“I’m spending the weekend with my dad!” He gave them a toothy grin and stood up from his desk.  
“Pretty cool.” Shikamaru responded. “You’re still sleeping over next week, right?”  
“Of course!” The three of them walked out of the classroom and made their way to where the busses were lined up, waiting for kids to board.  
Narut said his goodbyes to Chouji and Shikamaru as they each got onto their own busses. Once they were gone, Naruto walked to the swing set and sat down.  
He began to swing, watching as the busses began to leave, single-file. He smiled to himself as parents began to drive-in, picking up the kids who didn’t take the bus.  
His smile dimmed as he watched the first batch of car leave, not recognizing his mom’s car. He let out a small sigh.  
His smile dimmed each time a car would come, picking up another child. He eventually stopped swinging, looking solemnly at the ground.  
A honk of a car horn brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his mom waving to him, a bright smile on her face.  
He made his way to the car and climbed in.  
“Hey kiddo!” Kushina turned in the driver’s seat and gave her son a toothy grin. “Ready to hang out with your dad?”  
Naruto frowned at her before glancing at the clock on the radio. It read four-thirty. “School got out at three.”  
Kushina’s grin disappeared and she faced forward, placing both hands on the steering wheel. “I’m here, aren’t I? That counts for something.” The last part she mumbled out but the blonde still picked it up. Kushina reached over to the passenger seat for a water bottle and took a swig, grimacing as she threw it back onto the passenger’s seat.  
“Can I have some water?” Naruto perked up after seeing his mom take a drink.  
Kushina looked back at him, a mischievous look in her eye. “I don’t think you’ll like it. But you can try anyways.” She passed him the bottle and started the car, beginning to drive away.  
Naruto ignored his mother’s earlier warning and took a large sip. Almost immediately, he began to cough as a harsh burning sensation began in his throat. His eyes watered and he quickly put the lid back on the bottle and threw it up front.  
Kushina snickered as she pulled out of the school driveway. “Told you so.”  
Naruto looked at her helplessly through the rearview mirror. He wiped at his eyes, still lightly coughing.  
“Hey Naruto,” the young blonde looked back up at the mirror. “How about we go out to eat?”  
Naruto’s eyes brightened. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really.”

Naruto’s favorite place in the world to eat was Ponderosa, an American buffet that was his mom’s go-to, and he had no problems with it.  
As soon as she pulled into the parking lot, Naruto’s eyes lit up with excitement and he began to animatedly list off each plate he was going to have.  
Kushina parked the car and let Naruto out. She guided them inside and into the waiting area where she sat down.  
Naruto frowned at her. “Why aren’t we going in?”  
“Mommy’s waiting for her friend.” She answered dismissively. Her eyes began to search the window, looking out into the parking lot. Her gaze stopped and she smiled brightly. She quickly turned to Naruto, a small glare on her face. “You better behave, this friend is special to me. Don’t ruin it.” She turned, beginning to exit. She paused and faced Naruto. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”  
Naruto sighed as his mom left the building. He looked around the lobby and his eyes stopped on a family of three. He watched as they interacted with each other, seeing them have fun.  
“Naruto!”  
The young blonde turned at the sound of his name. Next to his mom was a tall man with long, blonde hair that was mostly pulled into a ponytail. He had bright blue eyes, similar to Naruto’s own but they looked darker. He was pale and lean, his muscle’s clearly shown in the loose wife beater and cargo shorts he was wearing.  
“Meet mommy’s friend, Deidara!” Naruto stared at the way his mom was currently latched onto this man’s arm. He looked up at the man’s face to see a superior smirk as he stared the young blonde down.  
Naruto refused to say anything, the fear evident in his eyes. He took a timid step back. He wanted to run and hide behind his mom but instead he felt tears sting at his eyes as he looked at the man helplessly.  
Kushina rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. “For God’s sake, Naruto! Say hello!”  
Naruto gave her a glance, acknowledging her words. He still said nothing.  
“Don’t worry, I’m great with kids.” Deidara turned to Kushina with a large smile, giving her a reassuring smile. He looked back down at Naruto and squatted closer to the ground, nearly eye level with the child. “Nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Deidara, I’ve heard a lot about you from your mom.” He gave the blonde a sincere smile and held out his hand.  
Naruto looked between Deidara’s hand and eyes, still wary. Finally, he reached out and placed his own hand in Deidara’s. “Hello. Nice to meet you.”  
Deidara let out a laugh and Naruto smiled along with him. “See? I’m not so scary, right?”  
Naruto giggled. “No, guess not!”  
Deidara stood up, still holding Naruto’s hand. “Ready to go eat?” He looked at Kushina who gave him a grateful smile then down at Naruto.  
“Yeah!” Naruto shouted excitedly. He began to pull Deidara’s hand as they made their way in.

After dinner, Kushina and Naruto said their goodbyes to Deidara and Kushina drove them to Minato’s.  
Once she started the car, she looked at Naruto through the rearview mirror. He was looking out the window, a small smile on his face. “How’d you like Deidara?”  
Naruto turned to look at her before smiling brightly. “I liked him a lot!”  
Kushina smiled before fixing her attention back to the road. “Good, cause me and him might get married soon. On the weekends you’ll be coming over more often so he gets to know you. So don’t mess it up!”  
By the end of her talking, Naruto was frowning deeply. “But what about dad?”  
Kushina raised her eyebrow. “What about him?”  
“If you marry Deidara, daddy will be mad that you can’t marry him.”  
She was silent for a moment before she began to laugh loudly. “Me marry your dad? Naruto, that’s never going to happen.”  
“Why not?!” Naruto shouted angrily. He gave a childish glare to his mom. “Last year when I stayed with you, you asked daddy to live with us too!”  
Kushina gave the angry blonde a concerned look. “Naruto, that was a long time ago. Things changed. You’ll understand when you’re older.”  
Naruto got angrier at his mom’s vague words. He huffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. He pursed his lips shut and glared out the window.  
Kushina sighed helplessly at the reaction and continued driving on.  
It wasn’t long before they reached their destination.  
“Naruto!” A loud voice shouted as they got out of the car. The pair looked to see Minato walking across the lawn, his arms out wide.  
“Daddy!” Naruto quickly ran the rest of the distance across the lawn and into his arms.  
Kushina slowly made her way to Minato, Naruto’s bag in one hand. She stopped directly in front of him, dropping the bag at his feet. “Minato.” She greeted coldly.  
With Naruto still in his arms, he turned and gave her a smirk. “Kushina, lookin’ good.”  
Kushina rolled her eyes but said nothing, keeping her eyes on Naruto.  
Minato set Naruto on the ground, keeping his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You busy right now? His cousins are here to visit so we can be alone for an hour.” A smirk grew on his face as Kushina’s eyes lit up.  
A slow smirk spread over her lips and she took a step closer to Minato. “One condition. Are you still with that crazy bitch, Anko?”  
“That’s a bad word, mommy!” Naruto shouted.  
“Go on inside, Naruto.” Minato looked down at his son, a frown on his face. As Naruto looked up at him, he forced a smile. “Your cousins are here too, don’t you want to play with them? And say hi to grandma Chiyo?”  
Naruto looked towards his mom. Her gaze was only focused on Minato, pure anger in her eyes. Her stance was rigid with her fists clenched tightly to her sides. Naruto cowered at the sight. His mom looked so scary. “But mommy-”  
“Inside. Now.” His father’s voice was more stern this time and he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.  
The young blonde looked helplessly at his mother who barely noticed he was even there. “Okay.” He muttered, barely audible. He made his way to the house.  
He didn’t hear the shouting until he stepped through the doorway. He turned to watch his parents when the door was abruptly slammed in his face. He blinked wildly as the air from the slam stung his eyes.  
“Naruto! How are you?” The blonde looked up to see his grandma standing in front of him with her hand on the door. Her face was lit up with a smile.  
“Grandma Chiyo!” Naruto smiled brightly and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. Any thoughts of his parents arguing having left his mind.  
“It smells good, grandma!” Naruto followed after her as she began to walk to the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”  
“We’re going to have fried chicken, ox-tails, mac n cheese,” she laughed as Naruto’s eyes widened after every item she listed. “Collard greens, stuffing, corn and candied yams!” A smirk grew on her face as Naruto began to take in all that was going on in the kitchen. “I bet your other grandma doesn’t cook like this.”  
Naruto shook his head, still in awe. “She doesn’t cook at all. My grandpa does the cooking. Or we go out.”  
Chiyo clicked her tongue and turned towards the stove. “You’ll never keep a man like that. A woman’s place is to take care of her man. Naruto!”  
The shout of his name caused the young blonde to jump from his seat. “Yes?”  
“Make sure you end up with a nice, polite and decent girl.” She pointed the wooden spoon in his direction. “Not the crazy bimbos your dad always chooses!” She rolled her eyes as Minato stepped through the door.  
“Kushina’s not a bimbo, mom.” Minato ran a hand through his hair, sitting at the table with a sigh. “Crazy, yes. She’s not anything like Anko or Fuka. She’s one of a kind and I fucked it up with her.”  
“Don’t be hard on yourself.” Chiyo set the spoon down and walked behind the chair Minato was sitting in. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. “And besides, you only have such strong feelings for her because you two had your first kid together.”  
Minato shook his head. “I should have never cheated on her.”  
A tap on his shoulder brought Naruto back to reality as his youngest, but still older, cousin Gaara.  
The red-head gestured towards the back door where he saw his two older cousins standing and waving at the doorway.  
The blonde’s smile brightened and he jumped from his seat and followed after Gaara.  
“Kankuro! Temari!” Naruto shouted once they were all outside.  
Temari was older than Gaara but younger than Kankuro. She was ten and was practically one of the boys. She always played rough and wasn’t afraid to get hurt.  
Kankuro was the oldest at thirteen. He played the part of the cool kid but deep down still enjoyed being a little kid. When his friend’s weren’t around, he never minded playing with his younger siblings and cousin.  
“Hey little Naru!” Kankuro’s voice sounded deeper than Naruto remembered. The brunette ruffled his hair. “You’ve grown quite a bit since I last saw you.” He looked him up and down.  
Naruto giggled in response. “You too! Your voice is different.”  
Kankuro smirked, puffing out his chest. “You like it?”  
Naruto hummed in thought before smiling. “Yeah.”  
“Stop being weird, Kankuro.” Temari spoke up. She turned to Naruto and gave him a big smile. “Come on, let’s play!”  
The four of them played on the large playground that was set up in Chiyo’s backyard. It had a large slide and even swings attached. Chiyo made sure it was installed once Temari was born.  
A few hours later, the children were called in for dinner by Chiyo. The food was spread out along the counter and Naruto noticed there were two unfamiliar adults sitting in the living room with his dad. He watched them carefully, there was a woman and a man. The man made eye contact with him, giving the blonde a sinister smirk.  
“Naruto!”  
Cerulean eyes blinked rapidly as Gaara’s concerned face came into view. “W-what?”  
“It’s your turn to get food.” The redhead pointed out, passing him an empty plate.  
“Oh.” He walked up to the counter, beginning to skip over the food until he was in front of the macaroni and cheese. He reached for the spoon until a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.  
“What are you doing?” It was Chiyo, her eyes narrowed in slight anger.  
Naruto gulped, trying to take a step back, but the grip on his arm had him standing in place. “Getting food.”  
Chiyo let go of his arm, making a noise of disgust. “I can’t believe Tsunade let’s you do this kind of stuff at home. Gimme that.” She snatched the plate out of his hands and made her way to the beginning of the line. “Now, you’re going to eat everything off this plate if you want to watch a movie with your cousins tonight.”  
“Okay.” Naruto frowned as he watched his grandmother fill his plate with weird looking food. She placed the plate onto the table after reaching the end. He sat in front of the food and he felt his hunger vanish. He looked up to see Temari and Gaara eating their food just fine. He glanced at Kankuro who gave him a reassuring smile.  
“What’s up, Naru?” Kankuro asked after noticing that the blonde wasn’t eating.  
“I don’t like the food.” Naruto made a disgusted face.  
“Have you even tried it?” Kankuro stabbed his fork into the collard greens and opened his mouth wide, shoving the food in. “Mmm.” He moaned, licking his lips. “Delicious!”  
Naruto giggled. “No way! It’s green!”  
Kankuro smirked. “It’s good. I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
Naruto gave him one last suspicious look before frowning at the food. He hesitantly picked up his fork and got a small forkful of collard greens. He slowly brought the food to his mouth then carefully took it off the fork with his teeth, beginning to chew slowly.  
Blue eyes widened and he looked at Kankuro, shocked.  
Kankuro slowly put his own fork down. “Hey, are you okay?”  
Naruto slowly nodded. “It’s good.”  
Kankuro watched as Naruto dove into his plate, eating vigorously. The brunette chuckled and shook his head before going back to his own food.  
After dinner, Minato left his friends, leaving the children alone with Chiyo. She began to get the kids and herself ready for bed. After getting them bathed and dressed, she set up their sleeping bags on the floor of the living room and turned on a movie. She said her goodnights and then headed into her own room.  
The movie was an older comedy that had Naruto actively engaged. Gaara and Temari were both fast asleep by the halfway point.  
Naruto was lying on his side, eyes glued to the television screen when he felt something tickle his ear. Mindlessly he waved his hand by his ear, assuming it was a bug.  
The tickling came back and the blonde frowned, sitting up and glaring behind him. He blinked owlishly as he realized Kankuro moved his sleeping bag closer to him and was giving him a smirk. The blonde gave him a small smile. He lied back down, going back to watching the movie.  
“You know, Naruto,” the blonde felt him getting closer until he could feel his breath tickling his ear. “You’re really a special boy.”  
Naruto frowned at his words, unsure of what he meant. “Uh, thank you?” He turned only to be face to face with Kankuro, their noses less than an inch apart. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and made a move to get away, only for Kankuro to place both hands on the floor next to Naruto’s head.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Kankuro looked at him lovingly. “Did you know that, Naruto?”  
The blonde stayed silent but shook his head. At this point, he was unsure of what was going on, he felt weird and he didn’t want to be here anymore. “Can we watch the movie?” He spoke up, feeling timid.  
Kankuro frowned back at him. “Don’t you want me to show you what you get for being beautiful?”  
At the mention of a gift, Naruto perked up, pushing down the uncomfortable feeling. The brunette should’ve said there was some type of reward from the get go. “Really? What do I get?”  
“Let me show you.” Kankuro whispered. He slowly trailed his fingers from Naruto’s ear and made his way to his thigh.  
Naruto lied there frozen, unsure of what to do. He felt uncomfortably ticklish and as Kankuro’s fingers brushed his covered crotch, a cold shiver wracked his body.  
“You like that?” Kankuro asked cockily, taking the blonde’s reaction as a sign of enjoyment.  
Naruto shook his head, unable to form words but the older brunette paid no attention. The blonde clenched his eyes shut as the waistband of his underwear was pulled and Kankuro’s cold hand slipped underneath.  
It felt like hours for the blonde as Kankuro continued to stroke him and suddenly the urge to pee overcame him. He sat up quickly, causing the brunette to stop, looking at him in confusion. “Naruto?”  
“I have to pee!” He blurted out before sprinting towards the bathroom.  
He sat on the toilet, breathing heavy. He stayed quiet as the events of the last few minutes replayed in his head. He didn’t want to go back out there, he didn’t want to see Kankuro. He wanted his dad and then to go home to his own bed.  
His eyes began to water and he began to cry to himself silently.

Dear Diary,

I’m at Grandma Chiyo’s house. Everyone is sleeping. It was fun today at first but then Daddy’s friends came over and he left. I played with Kankuro, Temari and Gaara though. But then Kankuro started being weird. He touched me in the place where Granny Tsunade says no one should. I just want to go home. He wanted to touch me again but I told him I was sleepy and pretended to go to sleep. I hope Daddy comes back soon. I’m just going to stay in the bathroom until then. Everything will be better once he’s back.  
-Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
